My Story of Love
by estwo-BELiNDiS'love
Summary: Twoshot on GaaxSaku. Gaara is in Suna on Valentines day and Sakura is alone in Konoha....then what?


A/N: Yea I know what u all r thinking, 'why is she starting a new fic rather than updating her old one.' I'm weird. Just had an idea. Besides, Valentines Day was a few days ago so I had an idea! This is a two-shot

Anyways hope y'all enjoy this fic

Disclaimer: Aweee I don't own naruto or anything only this plot

My story of Love The day 

It was the day…. The day where happy couples shared their love, the day when bf's bought their gf's chocolate's and roses. This day was Valentines Day.

The lonely pink haired kunoichi sat on her porch step watching her friends have fun. By now they were all 19 and were all in couples. She looked at Naruto and Hinata shared the chocolates Naruto bought for Hinata. She watched Shikamaru try to teach Temari some tricks in shoji. Lee was showing TenTen his 'new' and 'shinier' good guy pose, she was laughing really hard. Ino and Kiba were arguing on what the color of the rose stood for. It was a blood red. Sakura couldn't quite tell what they were saying but it had to be around that topic. Heck even the cold hearted Neji and the doll obsessed Kankuro had gf's.

Sakura was really bored. Now don't jump to conclusions, Gaara was here and was her bf. By now though he was the Kazekage and had to arrange things. He was stuck in Suna for a meeting on how the Valentine's Day party there was going to end. The elders seriously had no heart.



"And this is the diamond ring I will be giving to her?"

" Yes and all the your transportation is ready Kazekage-sama"

The Kazekage sat in his chair looking at the beautiful diamond ring he had bought for Sakura. He was planning a surprise arrival and after he would propose. They had been dating for a couple of years now so he thought it was time for marriage. He told everyone to not make a big fuss about it because he told all the friends in Konoha including Temari and Kankuro. They were all in the big surprise for his cherry blossom. He wondered what she was thinking at this moment because she would probably be having a rotten time watching the gang, after all, they planned to have a teaparty and since all the couples were coming, they wouldn't be doing anything in a group.

Gaara ran out of his chair and into the carriage outside the Kazekage Tower. He couldn't wait to see Sakura. It was driving him crazy not to see Sakura for the whole morning. The carriage slowly lifted and they were off to Konoha.



Sakura sighed as she went into her house. Oh how she dreamed she could have had that wonderful time with Gaara when the others did with their loved ones. Anyways, she had to prepare for a dinner tonight at a fancy, Italian restaurant they all liked. She quickly took a shower and began to choose her clothes.

Half and hour later………

She was ready to go now. She had on a white tank top with a teddy bear holding up a heart pillow that read 'Love Me,' jeans, blue fancy stilettos, and a pink tummy top. She put her hair up in hair sticks and wore heart shaped earrings and that was all. Sakura changed her style while dating Gaara because he liked the simple look.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was in her room trying to pick an outfit. Tonight she was meeting Gaara's family so she needed to look the best she could. She was deciding between an elegant, silk red dress or a funky long dress. She decided to ask Gaara and he told her not to wear to much jewellery and stuff because it covers her beauty._

_End of Flashback_

Thinking of that she took a look at the clock. 7:45! She had to meet them at 8 so she better hurry.

When she got there no one was in the restaurant. The waitress said that they already had a table and led her into the restaurant (don't ask how the waitress knew she just knew). When she went in a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She felt that feeling many times and could recognize who's it was.

'GAARA!!!'

'yes I missed u too sweetie.'

A/N: yea I kno short but I really don't feel like writing hope u R&&R!


End file.
